Protective coatings for various substrates, including metals, wood, ceramics and paper products are desired to provide resistance to scuffing, abrasion, solvents foods and soiling. Many coating compositions are solvent-based which may be disadvantageous in use and proper disposal.
Various water,based blends of acrylic polymers and polyurethanes are known for application to various substrates, such as metals, ceramics and wood. For example, water-based coating compositions for base coats or clear coats of metal parts in automobiles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,559 (Hartog et al).
Such blends have a number of advantages, but also suffer from certain disadvantages, including their thermoplastic nature which limits durability and resistance to common household chemicals (such as detergents, bleach, ammonia), food products and soiling.
Two component coating systems have been produced which provide highly durable coatings which
have desired resistance to the household chemicals, food products and soiling. However, these systems may present health hazards, and thus they are not amenable to use for the typical do-it-yourself consumer. Professional application is thus necessary.
There remains a need for a self-curing, water-based coating composition which can be readily used to provide a highly durable coating on wood or other substrates. It is desired that this composition not become discolored upon storage.